blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Winterwhisper
Appearance Winterwhisper is a fluffy white tom with black blotches, a black tail, and a black face spot covering one eye and ear. He has big, dark green eyes, a long tail and large feet. Personality Winterwhisper has a surprising similarity to Winter from a Wings of Fire, and Jayfeather from Warriors. At least he used to. He now is a lot calmer, kinder, and patient. He still has his harsh or sassy moments, but he has matured lots over time. He used to be very loud and obnoxious and over-the-top, though. He doesn't usually go on big rants, but can if he is well known with the topic. He has strong support for LGBTQ+ community, and supports equality for everyone. He is an indecisive person, constantly unable to determine his favorite out of a long list on anything. And if he finally does, it changes two days later. He really likes knowing what other members of BlogClan think of certain things, and likes to ask them questions. His favorite articles are the ones of people's opinions, such as least favorite/favorite cats, most evil cats, etc. He was a big fan of warriors from the start, enjoys writing fanfiction, and always urges people to read it—he loves reviews and support. He, Flowerstream and Maplesky are part of a "trio," as they are all close, and a few of his best friends are Sundance, Iceflower, and Fernfall. He can be offensive or unpredictable, and has big reactions to small things. On The Blog Winterwhisper joined BlogClan on July 10, 2015, and has been active ever since. He was chosen as the medicine cat apprentice by Kat in the 2015 election, and was listed as her apprentice on the allegiances. He continued in the position until the 2017 elected Medicine Cat and their apprentice (Flowerstream and Birchfoot) got inaugurated in October. He did run in the 2017 elections. He is eventually going to have an introduction on the New Member's Page, when Iceflower organizes it all. He participates in most Gatherings, and likes the game Name That Apprentice, in which he participates regularly, and won the third round solely. He is mentioned in a few fanfictions by other members, though he does not remember which, as he rarely reads fanfiction. He loves writing it, hates reading it. His former mentor was Kat, as mentioned, and before that, Heart That Shine's Like a Hobbit's. When Winterwhisper switched over to Kat's medicine cat apprentice, Hobbitheart then took Stormy Sea, Kat's old apprentice, as her own. Now, Winterwhisper is a senior warrior and the mentor of _____. He has made friends with Flowerstream, Iceflower, Emberdawn, Willowrain, Goldenfawn, Birchfoot, Fernfall, Stoatpaw, Craterpaw/pelt, Maplesky, Sundance, Gladepaw, Lilyshine, Streampaw, and others. Winterwhisper also liked changing his name for holidays and rogue name or Tribe name weeks, when those happened. In gatherings, he was formerly a Time-Travelling Otter, then a Relatively Excitable Stoat, but is now on StarClan's side. He likes talking on the live chat, but always leaves without any confirmation. He prefers wiki live chat over the Blog's. Winterwhisper has done a lot on the blog, and always strives to do more. On The Wiki Winterwhisper is quite active on the wiki, often so more than BlogClan, and adds random information to pages, and edits them in the process. He wants to be in the top three for badges on the wiki, and edits lots to get there. He likes to remove and delete useless pages, categories, etc. He currently has edits on the wiki. Winterwhisper runs the News section on the main page of the wiki, and formerly the Featured Fanfics section, which is now gone. He and Emberdawn redid and organized the forums together. He tries to use his content, chat and discussions moderator status to help update things. He always tries to do or learn new things. He discovered coding, thanks to the talents of Willowlight and Foxstep, and does it every once in a while. He usually codes all of his pages. He is an active roleplayer, and is on some part of BlogClan or its extended platforms every day. Roleplay Winterwhisper likes to roleplay on the wiki, and is an active member. Fading Futures For Fading Futures, the first main roleplay of the wiki, was the third person, after Flameshine and Flowerstream, to make a character and join. He is the main manager of the roleplay allegiances, with Emberdawn, Juniperpool, Flowerpetal, and Iceflower helping. He created the roleplay rules, and also helps edit and accept character forms on the signups page. His favourite roleplays are the Twolegplace, Dusk Syndicate, and BlogClan. He isn't active with the Tribe, StarClan, The Other Mountains, and the Dark Forest, for no specific reason. He has many plot lines and characters that are connected, a few of which have ships with characters from other roleplayers. He likes to always make sub-plots, which are little things planned to happen within larger events such as wars or deaths. Here is a list of Winterwhisper's current characters: *Twigfrost (BC) *Sagepaw (BC) *Webpaw (BC) *Winterwhisper (BC) *Houndblaze (BC) *Shine (DS) *Spirit (DS) *Lavenderbrook (MC) *Rowanhawk (MC) *Indigo (TP) *Lava (TP) *Skylla (OTT) *Fawnsong (DF) Northern Stars Winterwhisper is a general moderator and activity check manager for the Northern Stars roleplay. He is an active roleplayer, and was a part of the creation of it. He helps with decisions whenever he can. Here is a list of Winterwhisper's current characters: *Rose Dust (FA) *River Blossom (FA) *Isle-Drift (SS) *Océane-Drift (SS) Trailing Stars Winterwhisper has been in at least two chapters of Trailing Stars so far. He was mentioned in Chapter 19 by Geckopaw, and chapter 17 by Meadowpaw. He was also mentioned here and there in other chapters. He was shipped with his former ship partner, Maplesky, though that sunk. Winter wrote Chapter 23, where he tied up loose ends with Maplesky and helped a patrol capture the badger. Sorrelstream edited his chapter. He loved writing it, and would like to do more, or maybe try editing. He think everyone should take the chance to write, if offered. Trailing Stars Graphic Novel Coming soon. Quotes Winterwhisper's: "AAAAA WHAT'S A THEO GET IT AWAY!" -To Goldenfawn, when she mentioned her dog, Theo, long ago. "Hmm, WHO CAN I BE HARSH TO NOW?! I CHOOSE YOU FERNACHU." -Pokemon GO taking over Winterwhisper's mind in live chat. "I killed a duck, And I liked i-it. It felt so psychopathic. It felt so good, it felt so right." -Winterwhisper inventing new song parodies to offend his friend Sunnystripe. "BRAYDON BRANDON BRODEN!" -Winterwhisper defiling Brendon Urie's name to offend Flowerstream. "Lup. PUP. YOU READ THAT AS POOP OR P-EW-P. So: LUPPYPUPPY IS LOOPYPOOPY." -Winterwhisper defiling Lupinepaw's name. "WILLOW PUT YOUR PETTY NEEDS ASIDE AND MARRY ME! ... We are now officially and laufully married. -Winterwhisper celebrating his marriage to Willowlight. Flo: "Oooh, what's for supper?" Winter: "Peroxide and corn." Winter: "PEROGIES* Oh god autocorrect." -Winterwhisper's unfortunate mistake about supper. Other Peoples': "Hot mobsters are being muffins." -Willowpaw saying an odd sentence on chat that Winterwhisper misread. "I won't be attending dramafest, thank you." -Iceflower's politely rejecting drama and craziness in chat. "lifefuls, celebratong, wlong, odeleheos." -Horrible spelling mistakes made by Lupinepaw and Willowlight in chat. "Hey FLO, we started nets in geometry." -Winterwhisper. "Nets are meh." -Flowerstream. *A few seconds later.* "...WHAT SORT OF FOOTBALL EQUIPMENT ARE NETS?!! I DON'T KNOW MUCH ABOUT SPORTS. FOOTBALL!!! I NEVER EXPECTED YOU TO BE A SPORTS PERSON FLO!!!" -Sundance. -An uneventful math conversation in chat. Polls This is my poll area. I will update it every once in a while, mostly questions about your preferences or life. Feel free to give me suggestions, or encourage me to change it if it's getting old. Happy voting! Poll #1: Do you Celebrate Christmas? Yes No I have in the past I would like to Other Poll #2: What is your Favourite Month? January February March April May June July August September October November December Fanfiction Winterwhisper used to be a very avid and regular fanfiction writer. He now makes them every once in a while. He has many fanfictions, most inspired by his dear friend Cypresswind. He draws other inspiration from different sources, like poetry or young adult books or even just his quiet homely village and its environment. Most of his stories expand on themes like love and heartbreak, violence, shadows, seasons and weather, and character struggle. They also have shocking twists. Oddly, he almost never reads other fanfiction. His Warriors fanfictions are: Completed: * Light Fading (Chapters 27/27; Collaboration) * The Living Dead (Chapters 14/14) * The ThunderClan Eight (Chapters 8/8) * The Hidden Army (Chapters 10/10; Collaboration) In Progress: * Lovesick One-Shots: * Like, Lust, Love *How Far I Have Fallen * Ambition * The Queen Of All Corruption * You: The Inescapable World *Eclipses, Pain * Green Ghosts * My Seasonal Romance, Advanced *The Skies That Seize Us Trivia *Winterwhisper is currently ranked 5th on the wiki! *This page is ranked #1 for most categories. *His one fanfiction page, The ThunderClan Eight, is in the top five longest pages, and his other co-written fanfiction, The Hidden Army, is in the top ten longest. *Winterwhisper was chosen as medicine cat apprentice (MCA) on Nov. 2, 2015. He was a candidate, and Kat chose Winterwhisper in the end, after consulting the BlogTeam. He took over the role, succeeding Silverwind, who became inactive. Kat announced he was her apprentice in live chat, and he was so excited and freaked out that he forgot people who congratulated him, and his mind blew. *Winterwhisper was made a wiki live chat mod on July 10, 2016, the day of his one-year clanniversary. He is the first and only male chat moderator, first and only male content moderator, and so on. He was made a content moderator on October 17, 2016. He was made a discussions moderator on January 11, 2017. He became a Senior Warrior on March 5, 2018. *His first collaboration was with Snakepaw, writing Light Fading. A sequel, Darkness Ascending, was planned and partially written, but abandoned and given up on after inactivity. Shortly after, his collaboration with Cypresswind, Aspenflame, Moonpaw and Hobbitheart happened, but that was cancelled too. *List of Winterwhisper's ships: *Winterfall (Winter X Fernfall: Sunken. First ship.) *Rinter (Winter X RaggedOak: Sunken, Reactivated, Sunken) *Minter (Winter X Maplesky: Sunken) *Wist (Winter X Mistpaw: Sunken) *Wowl (Winter X Owlwater: Sunken) *Cynter (Winter X Cypresswind: Sunken) *Winterwave (Winter X Wavesplash: Sunken) *Strinter (Winter X Streampaw: Sunken) *Wilwin (Winter X Willowlight: Sunken) *Steppinter (Winter X Foxstep: Sunken) *Wicy (Winter X Iceflower: Longest Running Ship; Sunken April 18/17) *Winterwhisper has 2 phobias. They are: *'Major:' *Ophidiophobia (Fear of Snakes) *'Minor:' *Astraphobia (Fear of Thunder) *His favorite sport is volleyball and his favorite hobbies are reading, writing, watching television, going on the internet, playing with cats, and relaxing. *His favorite color is orange. *He lives in Canada. He hopes to visit Europe one day (which he is, in 2020), and explore the USA. He is definitely excited to travel. *Some of his biggest fandoms on the screen are: Scream Queens, Star Wars, Community, Brooklyn Nine-Nine, Orange is the New Black, Empire, Family Guy, American Dad, Wentworth, How To Get Away With Murder, The 100, Schitt's Creek, and so, so many more. *His favorite animals are foxes and cats. Other animals he enjoys are: birds, wild cats, pandas, bears, wolves, etc. *His least favorite animals are snakes, and all reptiles/amphibians in general. He’s also not a fan of dogs. *He is a loner outside of school, but social during school, and in real life he is shy around people his own age that he isn't used to. He oddly gets along well with elder people, but cannot stand young kids or teenagers. He does not like large crowds and busy places. He is more socially anxious than he likes to admit. *Besides Warriors and Wings of Fire, Winterwhisper loves and mainly reads Young Adult books. *Some of his favorite solo YA books are Looking for Alaska, The Perks of Being a Wallflower, Salt to The Sea, We Were Liars, The Hate U Give, Last Seen Leaving, and One of Us is Lying. Category:Tom Category:Time Travelling Otters Category:Chatmod Category:Medicine Cat Apprentice Category:Relatively Excitable Stoats Category:Roleplay Category:High Positions Category:Shipped Category:Discussions Moderator Category:Content Moderator Category:StarClan Category:Senior Warrior Category:Groovy Griffins Category:Fading Futures Roleplay Category:Northern Stars Roleplay Category:Bookish Birds